When 2 Different Realities Meet, Stick With Your Family
by Sonic155
Summary: Danny always knew there was a possibility someone else would find out his secret. Valerie? Maybe. His parents? Not really, but he planned to tell them one day. The Guys In White? Absolutely not. They were too dumb and blinded by their hatred of ghosts to ever notice the similarities between him and Phantom. So, if that was true... then... (Full Summary Inside, Title May Change)
1. AN:

**Full summary-**

 _ **Danny always knew there was a possibility someone else would find out his secret. Valerie? Maybe. His parents? Not really, but he planned to tell them one day. The Guys In White? Absolutely not. They were too dumb and blinded by their hatred of ghosts to ever notice the similarities between him and Phantom. So, if that was true... then why did they seek to capture him on his way home from school? After a horrible encounter and misunderstanding, Danny is left lying at Death's door. But a certain ghost master assigns him a different fate just before he fades entirely from the world. Meanwhile in a different world, a distraught man purchases 5 baby turtles...**_

* * *

Hi... my name's Sonic155... and I'm gonna attempt to make this story. This idea... is probably gonna be _far_ different than the norm- Danny comes/moves to New York and encounters the Turtles- that kinda thing. Anyway, I'll try to keep this as entertaining as I possibly can when I actually do start it. I have other things to do and all that junk. I'm not sure if I'm gonna add any oc's. If I do, there'll probably be 2, 3 at most.

But before I go, I have 1 question for ya...

Do you guys watch TMNT 2012? Because if not, then you'll probably be confused later on.

Welp... toodles!


	2. Another AN but important!

**Hi! Sonic155 here and this story is not dead! Far from it, actually.**

 **To be honest, things just got kinda shitty over at my end, and I had to wait for the 2012 series to finish so I wouldn't have to go back and possibly rewrite the whole story.**

 **But I got a date for the first chapter. That's good news, isn't it?**

 **Anyway, chapter 1 will be posted by November 3rd, I swear.**

 **And the cover will be posted by the end of next week.**

 **To sum it up, Turtle!Danny will be revealed in the beginning of September, and the start of the ghostly turtle action story will arrive in the beginning of November.**

 **Good day, readers... or anyone who still cares about this story. 2 years can change one's interest after all.**


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**I know what I said, but things were a little crazy over here. Still, I have the chapter ready to go.**

 **A few things to note before you start:**

 **This chapter takes place a few weeks after D-stabilized.**

 **Danny is 15 and Jazz is 17.**

 **There's not much else to say, so for now...**

 **...Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Unless I switched minds with Butch Hartman or travelled back in time and joined Peter and Kevin in their early days, I, in no way, own any character from both Danny Phantom or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own the plot._**

* * *

 _'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

 _Dreaming and/or memory sequence_

 ** _'Device speaking'_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm_**

* * *

Monday.

The most hated day of the week, despised more so by adults and teenagers than children. On this day, it marked the ending of the beloved weekend and the beginning of the wrath of long and tedious education, forcing all citizens older than the mere age of 4 to attend to both school and work alike.

Friday.

The most loved day of the week, favored more so by teenagers and children than adults. Doors would fly open and the building's inhabitants would pour out into the open in waves, taking whatever transportation they could to get away from the constricting environment that either school or one's job had to offer within one step in the building. With freedom in their favor, one could do as they pleased as long as they completed their assigned material, or tuned in for a shift over the weekend until the cycle ended on Sunday and began anew on Monday.

And right now, one glowing teenager wished with all his might that today was Friday instead of Monday. At least then, he'd be able to sleep in the following morning and not be burdened with yet another unwanted detention.

Daniel James Fenton, or Danny Phantom as he preferred in his current form, sighed in exhaustion, touching down to the creaky floorboards below after having just finished his latest battle with another ghost. His normally radioactive green eyes were dulled to a dim emerald color as he tiredly capped his Fenton thermos shut and shouldered it on his back, the muffled angry protests and feeble threats of the Box Ghost long since ignored.

Normally, the ghost powered teen didn't really have much of a problem with fighting and catching a ghost, especially the _Box Ghost_ out of all ghosts, but this was the 19th one he's fought since 10pm and now it was three in the freakin' morning. He promised both his friends and older sister that he wouldn't be out for much longer, 12 being the latest, but his earlier opponents had apparently decided to break said promise and give him a little hell at the same time.

Desiree, Johnny 13, Walker, Skulker... the list kept going. Hell, the gash Bertrand grazed on his shoulder was _still_ crusting over with drying ectoplasm and flakes of blood, and he could feel the burn marks on his back from Technus' flaming bagels. Yes, _flaming bagels_. Only god knows why the technology ghost had chosen to rob a bakery of it's machinery instead of a video store. Perhaps, he had a sweet tooth.

Danny ran a hand through his matted and dirty hair, the once proud strands of white now colored with small bits of ectoplasm and tangled with fallen leaves and twigs.

Honestly, he knew it was dangerous to be out this late and in the outskirts of the town, no less, but these random ghost fights couldn't be stopped. He was the only one who could counter their attacks and put them in their place, the Ghost Zone, without harming anyone. If Danny chose to take a break now and let the G.I.W. handle them, well... that would only do more harm than good. It was his job to protect the innocent in his town and despite the trouble the ghosts gave him, he couldn't just leave them to rot if they were ever captured by the G.I.W. Thanks to Clockwork, the boy has seen what the government was capable of and he wasn't willing to let anymore ghosts fall prey to their sick methods. Still, he couldn't just let the ghosts roam around either, not with all the damage and the bad reputation they've given him lately.

 _"You cannot keep me in this cylindrical device for long, Phantom! I will escape and then the town shall feel the full wrath of the powerful Box Ghost!"_ Came the muffled voice of the annoying blue specter within the thermos.

Sometimes, he really hated having highly sensitive hearing. With a tired roll to his eyes, Danny reached over, grabbed the thermos, and proceeded to give it a brief shake before slinging it back over his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, you've said that a million times already."

When he heard no reply from the thermos a minute later, did Danny feel a twinge of satisfaction. Due to his mostly harmless abilities, the Box Ghost was made last on his list of cleanup. Now with him contained, Danny could finally return home and catch the four hours of sleep he had left before school. A small relieved smile graced his lips as the halfa floated off the ground, preparing to phase through the ceiling.

However, that smile instantly dropped off of his face the moment a shrill and terrified scream pierced through the air, bombarding his poor sensitive ears with it's dagger like sound, and without a doubt, waking most of the town. A second afterwards, his mouth fell open slightly as a blue mist slithered out from his throat and into the air. Seeing the fading mist, alarm bells immediately went off in his mind and without a word, Danny hovered in the air and shot up. Going intangible at the last moment, the ghostly teen phased through the roof of the warehouse and rocketed into the foggy night air. Another scream sounded not even a minute later, climbing in volume after each passing second.

Chilled from the disturbing sound, Danny wasted no time in heading for the source, cutting through the air as if he were a bullet himself. He hoped to god that it wasn't what he thought it was...

* * *

"Mr. Fenton."

There was no response.

"Daniel."

Nothing.

"Danny!"

Absolutely nothing.

A small sigh left the lips of Edward Lancer as his latest attempt to awaken his drooling student failed once more. Forest green eyes looked on in dismay at the continuously growing puddle of drool on Mr. Fenton's desk. The English teacher pinched the bridge of his nose, and directed his gaze to the only other student in the empty classroom.

"Mr. Foley, can you _please_ wake up Mr. Fenton? Or should I call his parents over to do it their selves?"

Turquoise colored eyes widened at the thought of the Fentons barging into the room with guns blazing and two shouts of "Ghost!" and awakening Danny, scaring him to the point where he'd fire off an ecto blast. It wouldn't be the first time where something like that has happened.

"There's no need for that, Mr. Lancer." he assured quickly, trying to mask his nervousness. "I've got it covered."

The techno geek reached over his desk from behind Danny, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gently shook his friend's shoulder.

Ever since that night, Danny has been a little spooked. Okay, so maybe not a _little_ , but Tucker couldn't really blame him. A few weeks ago, twenty five ghosts decided to raise a little hell for Amity Park by forming attacks all throughout the city. Technus infiltrated a bakery, converting all of the shop's machinery into a new and improved battle suit that took a whole hour to defeat; Ember crashed a midnight music convention, scaring away the locals in order to upgrade her guitar; Desiree granted a little boy's wish, ripping away Yoshi from the boy's _Mario Party_ poster and transforming him into a one story tall monstrous dinosaur; the Box Ghost claimed all of the warehouses near the docks to himself, scrounging up what little boxes he could, which wasn't really a problem if you thought about it; and the remaining ghosts brought forth a set of problems of their own. But what really wounded Danny and caused the entire town to go into a wild frenzy was when Spectra got the _grand_ idea to take advantage of a runaway girl to a set of divorced parents, and claim her life after sapping away her energy from her depression.

Spectra barely had time to bask in her glory before she was sucked up in the Fenton thermos, curtesy of a livid Danny Phantom. He wasted no time and zoomed the fading girl to the hospital after receiving the roaring approval from the forming crowd of distressed pedestrians below.

Once in the emergency room, doctors ignored the fact that the ghostly hero was in their presence, and rushed to save the girl's life. The girl's name was Penelope Stokes and she was only ten years old. Thanks to the ghostly hero, she underwent surgery and was now currently recovering in intensive care.

Utter relief claimed him for nearly half of the next day after the incident, when he heard on television that he prevented the death of a little girl. However, that relief crumbled when an arranged interview with Vladimir Masters and Channel 12 News covered the topic of the incident which took place that night. According to Vlad, the attacker was a rogue and dangerous ghost and it was to blame... but so was Danny Phantom. If the teenaged ghost arrived sooner and dealt with the fiend instead of stopping the harmless Box Ghost from fooling around at the docks, then poor Penelope would be in the safety of the police right now and not bedridden in the hospital, due to the careless actions of the so called _hero_.

Danny didn't touch a single TV or a remote for the rest of the day.

Over time, things only grew worse when the ghost attacks became more frequent and violent, hospitalizing a few more civilians, and leveling a couple of important buildings in the city such as Nasty Burger and the Amity Park Penitentiary. To add salt to the wound, Vlad seemed to go out of his way to make Danny's already difficult life even more miserable, what with his added commentary and clips of the damage Danny has caused the city when engaged in his one of ghostly battles. The once mild dislike for Danny Phantom grew in numbers until 85% of the population outright voiced and displayed their extreme hatred for the one ghost that seemed to be the center of all ghost attacks.

In basic terms, Danny was stressed. _Incredibly_ stressed. With Vlad poisoning his reputation and the citizens of Amity starting to try their hardest to assault him after or even sometimes during a fight, the halfa was forced to remain grounded for a little while. It didn't help that his parents committed their selves to developing more weaponry after what they've seen and heard of Penelope, and that these weapons were actually starting to become lethal.

So, yes, Tucker couldn't blame Danny at all. He'd probably snap if he were in Danny's shoes too.

"Tucker?"

Said techno geek blinked, and noticed with a start that the source of his troubled thoughts was no longer asleep with drool dripping from his bottom lip. Instead, he sat up straight in his desk, looking at Tucker in concern.

Tucker blinked again, "Danny? Weren't you just sleeping a minute ago?"

"Trust me," Danny covered a yawn with his hand, "I wish I still was. But then Lancer poked my nose."

Tucker's eyebrows furrowed behind his glasses. Lancer poked his nose? The teacher couldn't be alright then. And now that he noticed it... the teacher's desk lacked it's owner.

"He's not okay, is he?"

The raven haired teen had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "Not after I snatched up his hand when it was just about to touch me. Surprisingly, he didn't give me detention, but he said he'd like a word by the end of the day," he sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Lowering his hand, Danny grabbed his bag and shouldered it. "Anyway, we should get going. After Lancer left for the nurse, Jazz dropped by and told me she's driving me home. Attacking a teacher who's trying to help you is only gonna raise a few questions."

"M'kay. I've got Spanish III next anyway." Tucker couldn't help but grin a bit at that realization. Valerie Grey was in that class, which meant that the class wouldn't be _too_ boring. After the whole fiasco with her, Dani, and Danny Phantom, Valerie seemed to hang around the Ghostly Trio more in school. At first, both he and Sam were hesitant about this sudden addition, but after hearing from Danny how she easily accepted Dani once she realized that the girl was part human, both techno geek and goth had decided to give her a chance. Unlike last time, Valerie hadn't made any moves on Danny once she caught him and Sam giving each other these certain looks, and it wasn't long before she made the connection that both teens had a thing for each other. Upset at first, she learned to just accept the truth and move on with Tucker's help, since she lost her chance with Danny when she sought out to protect him and Amity from the ghosts. Strangely though, both she and Tucker had a thing for technology, especially ghost technology. And when Sam left a week before the Penelope incident, the two teens became rather close in a friendly way when helping Danny avoid Dash a few times. So, it was safe to say that both Tucker and Valerie were stable friends with one another.

A knowing look crossed Danny's face as he stood from his seat. He grinned.

"So, in other words, lovebird #1 and lovebird #2 will once again spend the whole class flirting with each other. Nice." he smirked, winking as he made his way for the door.

Tucker groaned, "Come on, man, you do _not_ have the privilege to call us that!" Getting up from his chair, he followed Danny out of the classroom and into the hallway, his cheeks burning slightly along the way.

The raven haired teen felt his grin widen. "So you admit it?"

The techno geek rolled his eyes, "I admit nothing." It felt nice to see Danny joking around, given how gruesome everything has been lately. For once in a long time, Tucker felt like an actual teenager just goofing off with his friend, not a young technical genius who was apart of a ghost fighting team. He felt just as he had before Danny stepped inside the Fenton Portal...

The two minute warning bell rung throughout the speakers, hinting at any student within the halls to hurry along to their next class before they were marked late. Amongst the wave of retreating students, both Danny and Tucker could see Jasmine Fenton trying her best to shove her way through the scurrying teenagers, holding her briefcase high in the air to ensure the safety of her papers and laptop. When she finally had space to move freely around and no longer felt as if she were in a stampede, did she lower her arms in relief.

"Jazz, you okay?" Danny asked, walking over. Upon receiving a blank look from his older sister, he placed a hand on his neck. "Right. Standard question."

"Note to self: leave the library 5 minutes early if you want to reach someone _before_ the warning bell." Jazz sighed, tucking a loose strand of ginger hair behind her ear.

"No kidding," Tucker piped in, giving the older girl a onceover, "You look like you were caught in a tornado,"

"Thanks for telling me something I _didn't_ know, Tucker," Jazz said with an eyeroll as she straightened out the wrinkles from her turtleneck. After she finished, she glanced at her wristwatch, "And speaking of the warning bell... shouldn't you be heading to Spanish? You only have a minute left."

The techno geek faltered, "You... make a valid point," Turning on his heel, Tucker waved at Danny, "See you tomorrow, man. I'll text you if Sam calls."

Due to him breaking curfew after fighting and capturing Skulker last Monday, the Fentons had decided that enough was enough. Now thanks to his inability to arrive home on time, Danny was to be grounded until this upcoming Sunday, which was four days away from now. The punishment meant no computers, no TV, no making phone calls, no video games, and no hanging out with friends until it was Sunday. The teen had to rely on Tucker to explain to Sam over the phone why she couldn't talk to Danny. He couldn't wait until the resident goth of Casper High returned from her trip to Italy. This whole long distance communication ordeal was giving him a migraine.

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny smiled in gratitude and returned the wave, "Seeya tomorrow."

Tucker ran down the end of the hall and turned, going through another. Once he disappeared from her view, did Jazz feel a frown mark her face. She turned and gave her little brother a look, "Now as for you..."

Danny rolled his icy blue eyes, "I know, I know. I need rest or I'll go off on someone else if they try to wake me up."

The ginger's look didn't waver, but she chose not to press her brother anymore than she already has. There was no need to ruin her little brother's good mood, not when Vlad was sure to make another diss at his alter ego sooner or later, "Then what are we waiting for, little brother?"

Danny followed Jazz down the hall and out the front doors to Casper High, feeling relieved and grateful that the redhead had opted to drop the subject. He didn't even want to _think_ about his problem right now. All he wanted was to go home and take a nap. Despite not making a public appearance as Phantom for more than a week now, he wasn't able to get the proper sleep he needed. Even though he was not out in the city fighting ghosts, said creatures still had their own way of tormenting him. That torment came in the form of his ghost sense, where whenever he tried to sleep for more than two hours a day, a hiccupping fit and blue mist would be his wakeup call... mostly in the middle of the night when the ghosts were more active.

Both siblings walked in a nice and comfortable silence as they steadily made their way through the busy city of Amity Park, Jazz's earlier statement of driving home proving to be false since Walker none too kindly totaled her car after his crash-landing during a fight with Danny nearly three weeks ago. Thankfully though, neither she nor Danny were questioned about the lack of her car since the school parking lot was mainly a cratered mess from a rather nasty fight with Youngblood a month ago.

But during their walk home, a thought wormed it's inside Jazz's mind. It only lingered the more she walked, slowly burning way until it took the form of a question. "So, Danny..."

"Hm?" Danny hummed to show that he was listening.

"When will I meet 'our cousin'?" Jazz's aquamarine colored eyes carefully watched her brother's body language for a reaction. And a reaction did she receive.

Danny hadn't expected the question. He slowed his pace a bit, and turned his head in his sister's direction until he met her curious gaze. He tapped his chin with an index finger, pondering as to how to answer the question.

"Soon, hopefully," Danny answered after a moment of silence, keeping in pace with Jazz, "The last time I talked to Dani, she was in the middle of exploring the Grand Canyon. She said after that, she had to take a trip to Seattle, then Mt. Rushmore, and _then_ she'd visit Amity Park," as an afterthought, he added, "Besides, she's _Phantom's cousin._ For Fenton, she's more like, I dunno, a little sister?"

"A little brother and a little sister," Jazz couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips, "That doesn't sound too bad,"

"Yeah, maybe." Danny shrugged, glancing upwards to gaze at the clouds above. A sense of longing nearly overtook him, but he managed to squish it down. As much as he missed soaring through the clouds, he valued his health a little more. He didn't feel like having to dodge flying objects from the angry citizens should they see Phantom, the Menace of Amity Park. And it wouldn't be long before their parents arrived, trying to blast him out of the sky.

Dani...

Alarm bells once again went off in Danny's head and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Oh my god-Dani! There was _no way_ he was going to let her face the same treatment that he was currently facing as Danny Phantom! Sure, people barely knew she existed, but if she decided to make a public appearance, then the citizens would only assault her as well, either given the impression that she was related to Phantom or was Phantom himself. Worse, Vlad might spread the word that she's nothing more but an imperfect clone, adding more to the ever-burning hatred from the townsfolk, and endangering her even further. He _couldn't_ let that happen. He _wouldn't_.

Concern flooded her face as soon as Danny had frozen on the sidewalk. His once calm icy eyes were wide with anxiety, and his relaxed demeanor had all but faded. The sight of her brother standing in such a state unnerved her.

Perplexed, she called out, "Danny, what is it? What's wrong?" She took a step forward.

The halfa did nothing until a solid minute had passed. He mumbled lowly.

Jazz frowned in confusion. "What was that?"

Danny blinked, and suddenly, panicked eyes made contact with worried ones. "Dani, Jazz! It's Dani! She's in-"

Whatever it was that the 15 year old boy was going to say, halted in his throat when the sound of a high pitched whine whirred in his ears. Sometimes, he loved having highly sensitive hearing.

"Hit the ground!"

Both siblings were sent sprawling to the concrete as a large blast of highly concentrated green and white energy rippled through the air, soaring through where Danny's back had been a few seconds ago. Jazz, who had been tackled to the ground by Danny, cried out in fright as the loud sound from the blast penetrated her delicate eardrums.

"Jazz! Are you okay?!" Danny panicked, his startled icy eyes checking her over for any injuries. But before he could get even five seconds into his search, another high whine halted Danny in his tracks, "Move, Jazz, move!"

Jazz yelped as she was yanked to her feet, with Danny pulling her up from her laying position in a few seconds flat. Both brother and sister didn't need to look around to know that someone was definitely attacking them, their feet pounding on the concrete below as the duo made a mad dash for the park. Damn what the public thought. They _needed_ cover and that was exactly what Danny intended to provide...

Well, it _was_ what he intended to provide until they reached the park entrance.

What met them there made both teenagers skid to a stop, their faces paling drastically.

Waves of men in pristine white suits stood at the center of Amity Park park, not a speck of dirt or blade of grass on either one of them. But the men weren't just standing there, collecting sunlight. Oh no, far from it. A quarter of them hovered in the air with jetpacks or hover scooters, mimicking the ground operatives below by brandishing their newly polished and loaded ecto guns. Behind the field agents, four large tanks and seven sleek motorcycles of the same painful white color encircled them, covering up their rear.

"There's so many of them..." Jazz mumbled, the fear in her voice reaching her brother's sensitive ears. Danny's response was to clench his sister's hand as gently as he could, already having stepping in front of her protectively. He didn't like this either, but he'd be damned if he were to show any weakness to the G.I.W. of all people.

Although, Jazz was right about one thing. There were a lot of agents, too many of them for him to fight, especially with her here by his side...

The longer both Fenton siblings examined the scene ahead of them, the more they noticed with growing dread that each and every weapon was pointed at one target and one target alone.

Danny.

One of the largest men, a Hispanic man with broad shoulders, a thick bushy mustache, and an air of authority, stepped forward, accepting a white megaphone from a nearby agent. Bringing the device up to his mouth, he spoke. His amplified voice was deep and gruff as it resonated throughout the air, and the exact words that left his mouth sent unnerving chills down both of the siblings' spines.

 _ **"** **Danny Phantom. For the vile and** **disgusting** **crime of overshadowing Daniel James Fenton, you are to come with us. Any sign of resistance will be met with the appropriate force needed to subdue you immediately.** **"**_

* * *

 **My hand hurts from transferring this from a notebook and onto a computer screen. Curse my way with words… and imagination... and my love for the subject in general. Screw what I said in my last story. _This_ is the longest I have ever typed.**

 **Anyway, this is part 1 of Danny's transference from halfa to Turta… mutant halfa? ...I Dunno. I tried to keep true to the characters and what they would do in such situations, but I feel like I may have butchered them up somehow. After all, this is my first official Danny Phantom story. And as much as I love Danny Phantom, this is new territory for me.**

 **Chapter 2 and the start of Danny the Turtle will arrive on January 1st... Maybe sooner if I have room in my schedule.**

 **Hasta la vista.**


End file.
